


we're right where we're meant to be

by Ishvi



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bottom Clark, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clark, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishvi/pseuds/Ishvi
Summary: Clark does not understand what is happening to him, or why, but meeting Arthur Curry will bring him answers and a lot of trouble. Bruce is not happy about it.





	1. Forced Vacation

Clark breathed in twice, his gaze wavered unfocused, he tried to drink the glass of water next to his monitor, but he had trouble swallowing, his stomach was tied in knots, he closed his eyes then ran a hand across his lower face, careful of not disturbing the glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. He felt off, and not in the way he had felt since he came back, like he was being stretched too wide then compressed in seconds, that was the feeling of not belonging, of being a farce. This one was like a human would feel near a volcano, hot with a hazy mind, worried about falling on the lava.

He licked his lips as he pushed his glasses, affirming them on his nose, eyes still closed, he moved forward and rested his forehead on his desk, not caring about his glasses hitting his face, and pushed down the queasiness. He sighed, images of his apartment appearing on his mind, he greatly wished he was back there, resting on his sofa while watching television, and not working. He bit hard his lower lip as the image in his mind changed to an old memory of him crying sprawled on the farm’s bathroom floor, he begged the upper forces that it wasn’t what he was thinking, everything except that.

“—ark, Clark!” He blinked as if clearing his mind before pushing himself upright and turning to face the voice, noticing once he turned that it was Lois standing next to his desk, she had been calling him for a while if her face was an indication. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m just surprised at the amount of work I have, but thank you for asking Lois.” He quirked up his mouth, trying to work out a smile, but he could feel it wasn’t working, his face felt wrong, and Lois was furrowing her eyebrows at him, face pinched in worry. She extended a hand to rub his shoulder as he quickly suppressed the flinch that threatened to come out of him, lately every time someone got close or tried to touch him without his permission, his body rejected it. He had hoped that Lois would be the exception, like his Ma and Bruce were, but she wasn’t and it surprised him because even if they weren’t together anymore he would have liked to maintain a friendship with her.

“Are you sure? You look pale.” He nodded at her, not wishing to attract more attention to his state. “You can take the day off Clark, Perry won’t mind, after all he thinks you’ve been in a coma all this time.” Ah, yes, the cover Bruce and him had planned, it had been needed some paperwork to create a trail, but it had worked like a charm.

“I—” he was about to shrug her off and go back to his work, when a wave of sickness hit him, it made bile rose through his throat and he was blinded for a second by the dizziness. “I think I’m going to take the day off, please tell Perry.”

“Can you make it by yourself?” He nodded as he stood up slowly, gathering his things and throwing them on his bag as he pushed the dizziness down, he couldn’t let Lois see it, because she would worry and he didn’t need that right now, what he needed was to be alone, more if it was what he considered.

He walked out of The Daily Planet minutes later then went to the closest alleyway and changed into his uniform, after he tried to flew to his apartment quickly so he could be alone soon, but the queasiness made him stop midway on the top of a building to rest since he didn’t wish to throw up on the unsuspecting people on the street. After he rested for a pair of minutes, oxygen acting as a placebo for his stomach, he took flight towards his apartment at a slower pace.

After resting, he reached his new apartment in downtown Metropolis without more delays, the apartment building belonged to Wayne Enterprises, bought by Bruce so he could give Clark an apartment on the top floor. Its design was quite minimalistic for him, and in normal circumstances he would have denied the gift, he didn’t need charity from no one, but he had no other option than to take it, since he had spent a year dead, he didn’t have any money to rent an apartment by himself, and living with Lois was not an option.

He deposited his bag and glasses on the table near the entry, and then headed for the bathroom, the flight had left him sweaty and with his muscles aching, it brought dread to him. He opened the water valve to fill the tub then went back to his room and took off the suit, he stored it and his work closets inside his closet before returning to the bathroom, closing the valve and submerging on the tub before it filled completely.

He moaned as the hot water hit his body, the heat bringing comfort to him and it also helped with the sickness. He pushed himself deeper in the bathtub, resting his head against the edge, thanking Bruce mentally for a bathtub where he could fit without making the water spilt on the floor. He let his body relax. Lately, he didn’t have much time for himself, since he had been busy making his return as Clark Kent, he had taken all kind of jobs in The Daily Planet to cover his needs. Yet, he still had not made his return as Superman, he didn’t feel ready yet. He also didn’t wish people being suspicious and poking around the fact that Clark Kent and Superman had appeared at the same time. He drifted into sleep with those thoughts dancing around his mind.

When he woke up the water had cooled down, he pondered on standing up or staying there, but he decided to get out since he needed to eat. He dried himself swiftly then headed to his room and put a pair of sweatpants on, forgoing the underwear since he still felt sweaty strangely, and a loose t-shirt. He headed to kitchen to see what he would eat, he still didn’t feel completely good, but he always tried to never miss a meal even if his body didn’t need it, his mother had installed it in him.

He pulled out a container of leftover soup Alfred had given him last time he went to Bruce’s house and reheated it, he ate absently as he pondered on the fact that he hadn’t heard people screaming or disasters around the world. The memory of him sleeping on the bathroom’s cold floor and crying himself to sleep as a teenager flashed through his mind. He hoped it wasn’t that, because he thought it was gone since four months had passed since he returned and it had not made a comeback. He had hoped he would never have to go through it again.

Once he sated his stomach he put the container in the sink, he would wash it once he felt better, then went to the living room and sat on the intersection of the sectional couch, another extravagant gift he had to thank Bruce for, it was big and comfy. He turned on the TV and settled on a wild animal’s documentary and in no time he fell asleep.

He woke up hours later; it was dark outside, and cursed. He was drenched in sweat, t-shirt sticking to his chest, his skin itched as if he had rash, not that it was not possible for him to get one, and he was horny. He tried to get out of the couch quickly, but as he pushed himself up, he felt something wet running down his legs, he looked down and noticed his sweatpants were also drenched. He moved quickly to his bathroom.

He turned on the shower and removed his clothes, throwing them haphazardly on the floor. He breathed out in relief once the cold water hit his back, he put his hands against the wall as he refrained himself from pushing his body against the tiles. He was hot and sweaty; he also wanted to get fucked so badly. He had been having these episodes since he was seventeen and he was still baffled every time it happened. Why his body went through it? His father had not mentioned anything when they met on the ship, and he wondered if it was one of those things that only happened to him, after all, it wasn’t common either to come back from the dead after a year.

He pursued his lips he decided on the best course of action, he was not entirely prepared for his episode since he had been betting on the fact it would not happen again, he only had few hours of lucidity before everything became a blur. At least he still had his toys to satisfy his needs, he bought them once he settled on Metropolis and hid them in his childhood room, going to grab them when an episode happened, since he never told Lois about what happened to him twice a year. He used to have it timed, but being dead had ruined his schedule. He was grateful his mother had not touched his childhood room because she would have found them and if she did, he wouldn’t have been able took her in the eyes. Yet, he didn’t have the necessary food to feed his body’s needs during this time.

He stepped out of the shower, dried and dressed himself in super speed, grabbing a small towel to put inside his underwear to stop the leaking from reaching his sweatpants. He put his glasses on before grabbing his keys and wallet and headed to the closest grocery store. He went in and hoped they had everything he needed, like almond milk and food he could eat, since he was allergic to most human common foods, and he wouldn’t have to roam around.

Thankfully they had everything he needed, he grabbed the food and went to pay, noticing the following looks of the only two employees in the store, he could see they were staring at his crotch, no doubt taking his obvious hard on, he couldn’t do anything about it, because if he dared to he wouldn’t leave this place intact. He smiled and thanked the guy once he paid everything then headed out.

Once he returned to his apartment he deposited everything where it belonged, chuckling when he noted that the guy from the store had scribbled his number on the receipt, he doubted the guy was truly interested in him. He had found during the years that people became attracted to him near his horny episodes, they winked, pressed themselves closer and made indecent suggestions, and if he was honest with himself, during that time he always considered taking those persons on their suggestions, but he couldn’t, not when his biology was the cause of their attraction.

He grabbed a pair of water bottles and sport drinks, then went to his room and looked for his toys, he pulled out his favorite, a black [vibrating](https://www.amazon.com/Vibrating-Anal-Plug-Prostate-Massager/dp/B01GWLNAYI/ref=sr_1_1_s_it?s=hpc&ie=UTF8&qid=1479133126&sr=1-1) anal plug, then pulled out a black [double bump](https://www.amazon.com/Double-Bump-Pleasure-Products-Black/dp/B01DCG16AG/ref=sr_1_40_s_it?s=hpc&ie=UTF8&qid=1479136375&sr=1-40&refinements=p_72%3A1248903011) anal plug, it was wide and sated his need for being stretched, then went to the bathroom, he put the bottles on the floor near the bathtub and the toys near the sink, he filled the bathtub halfway again as he took off his clothes, the drenched towel, and his glasses then threw them on the floor next to his discarded clothes from earlier, not caring in the slightest, his mind already hazy. He grabbed the toys, grateful that they were waterproof.

He breathed slowly as he got in the bathtub, stretching his legs as he rested his back against the tub, he licked his lips as he moved his left hand to play with his nipples, moaning at the feeling that ran through his body. He parted his legs slightly and moved his right hand to grab his cock then stroked himself at a slow pace. He moved his right hand lower until he reached his rim, teasing it with his middle finger before pushing it inside.

He tried to enjoy with just one finger inside him, but he yearned for more, so he pushed two more fingers and scissored himself, it didn’t satisfy his need, but it would do for now, he pushed one more finger in, leaving only his thumb out, any other time this much would satisfy him, but he was already salivating for his toys. He twirled his fingers, testing his tightness and whimpering at how hot he felt. He fingered himself for a while, enjoying the feel of being stretched as he crooked his fingers, one thing he had to thank from all of this was how much slickness he leaked during it, making it easier for him to fuck himself on his fingers or toys for hours without needing to apply any lube.

He pulled out his fingers and fished for his vibrating anal plug, he parted his legs a bit more before pushing it then turning it on, he put it in a medium slow setting and rested his back against the tub, gasping as the vibration ran through his body, stimulating him as he stroked his erection lazily, he took pleasure in how relaxed he felt, something that wouldn’t last, in a few hours he would be crying and begging to be filled, trying to stuff himself with toys that alleviated his need, but didn’t erase the feeling totally.

He turned up the toy as he pinched his nipples with his other hand and whimpered as it massaged his prostate, he could feel his gut constricting, the telltale that his orgasm was approaching; he grasped his cock once more and gave himself a few strokes before he came. He cried out as he felt the toy hitting his sensitive prostate, making his cock twitch and keep releasing semen, being milked was something he would never get tired of,

He ran his hands across his thighs and turned off the toy before pulling it out, he licked his lips as he breathed in, taking a break before the real game began, he grabbed a water bottle and drank half a quarter of it before settling it down, then he went for his other toy, the double bump anal plug was thick, being six point four centimeters at its widest point, he only used it during these times because it took time to fuck himself with it, he had to be careful even if there was no way the toy would hurt him.

The last thing that went through his conscious mind was trying to fit the toy inside himself.

.

Clark grumbled as he heard a sound distantly, still trying to cling to his sleep, but the knocking was insistent, he blinked twice to test his powers then directed his eyes towards his door and saw it was Bruce, now using his key to Clark’s apartment, he wasn’t surprised Bruce had one, considering the whole apartment building was his.

He groaned lowly and pushed himself from the bed, looking down as he did and noticing his chest and thighs were covered in his own dried cum, his thighs also were covered in the slickness he produced; it was all dried on his skin. That was the reason of why he tried to stay inside the bathtub during most of his episodes, but once he lost coherence, his mind did what it wished to sate his body’s needs, and if that was staying on a bed, that’s what it would do.

He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt and put them on, he hoped Bruce wouldn’t stay for long because he needed a bath urgently, he hated feeling sticky and even more when his powers were balancing themselves again, bringing his body’s extra sensitiveness with them. He left his room and closed it quickly behind him, hoping the obvious smell of dried cum and sweat coming from his room and from him didn’t reach Bruce’s sensitive nose, yet he didn’t expect it would escape Bruce’s notice that he looked like he had a sex marathon.

“Where have you been these past three days?” Bruce growled out as soon as he saw him, or that’s what Clark’s mind translated to him, but he didn’t pay attention to it. He couldn’t when all his focus was on how amazing Bruce smelled, it was like autumn had never left, Bruce smelled like he was a pouch of apple peels, cinnamon and nutmeg. His nose itched with his need to bury himself on Bruce’s throat, he wished Bruce would hold him so he could be surrounded by the smell, he had never smelled something so delicious. “Clark?” He blinked at Bruce, noticing he was being called.

“I have been here,” he grunted as he felt himself getting hard, lamenting the fact that he forgot to put some underwear and hoping the t-shirt covered his erection. He was a little thirsty, but there wasn’t any way for him to get to his kitchen, not when it would bring Bruce’s smell closer to him, and he didn’t wish to leak in front of Bruce. It would bring a lot of questions and he didn’t have any answers.

Bruce arched an eyebrow, no doubt taking in Clark’s state, but didn’t comment on it as he approached the place where Clark stood up, he tried not to flinch as the wonderful smell hit his nose with vengeance. He grinded his teeth to stop a whimper from coming out of his mouth, his body moving forward involuntarily, as if wishing to rub itself against Bruce’s defined body. He tilted his head to the side as he wondered how he hadn’t noticed how amazing Bruce smelled during the time he spent at his house after his resurrection or even before his death, though he should be thankful for the last one, he definitely would have gotten speared before if he had tried to rub himself against Bruce.

“Why haven’t you answered your communicator?” Bruce demanded from where he stood up. “You haven’t gone to work either.”

Clark smiled at him; it was endearing how much Bruce cared about him, because he could see about what all of this was about. Bruce had been worried something had happened to him, yet he also knew it was because Bruce needed to be in control of everything, and now knowing where Superman was meant he was definitely not in control of everything. He would have hugged Bruce if he wasn’t concerned on the fact that his mind was telling him to jump on Bruce and let Bruce do things to his body he had never considered he would let people do to him before. It would get him kryptonite being shoved down his throat.

“I was indisposed,” he admitted, it would do no good to lie to Bruce. He watched as Bruce stopped furrowing his eyebrows and set his mouth in a hard line, the only signs that showed Bruce was truthfully concerned. It would have gone unnoticed to him if he hadn’t spent three months resting in the lake house and getting to know Bruce, even if Bruce didn’t want it.

“Were you exposed to kryptonite? Why didn’t you warn someone?” If he translated it meant,  _why didn’t you warn me?_ For all Bruce’s carefully built walls, he tended to be a worrier.

“I didn’t encounter kryptonite and I couldn’t notify you. I spent unconscious the past three days, but it’s nothing to worry about, it was something that happens to me once a while.” It wasn’t the whole truth, but he couldn’t just say to Bruce he had spent the past days fucking himself on a toy because his biology asked it.

“Once a while?” Clark heard all the questions packed in that sole inquiry.

“Every six months, though it would be better to say twice a year since death changed the schedule, and I have signs telling me it’s approaching so it won’t happen in the middle of a fight. I didn’t tell you about it because I wasn’t sure it would happen again.” Bruce stared at him as he pursued his lips, he must be pondering on what Clark said to him, but Clark noted Bruce had decided to not say anything, just nod.

“I called your work and made an excuse for you, saying I had you working for me. You still don’t have to go for the next two days,” Bruce said then turned around and left the apartment. Clark chuckled as he watched Bruce leave, gaze fond, Bruce sure had a flair for dramatics, not that he minded, because he was thankful Bruce was gone since he was leaking once more, something that have never happened to him before, also people have nerved smelled as wonderful as Bruce did.

He finally headed to the kitchen and drank the only bottle of water he had left, pondering on the fact that now he would have to bake something for Bruce again, his mother always told him you fed the people you cherish and Bruce was quickly becoming an important person in his life, he had many reasons to be thankful for Bruce’s presence in his life, even if they had a rocky beginning.

He washed the surprising pile of dishes in his sink, wondering how he had managed to get dirty so many dishes in the past days, and then went to take a shower, glad he would finally get all the dried fluids off his skin. Once in the shower he tried to not get off at the wonderful smell left by Bruce, that now impregnated the whole apartment, it felt like an invasion of privacy, but his mind was a treacherous because only the illusion of Bruce pushing him against the wall and fucking him with determination was what tipped him over the edge. He felt slightly ashamed afterwards.

Hours later, once he felt more in control and not like he would get an erection at the mere sight of attractive people, he went out and bought all the necessary ingredients for the dessert he planned to make, a raw raspberry chocolate [cheesecake](http://latortoise.net/raw-raspberry-chocolate-cheesecake/), making safe desserts for him was always a little expensive for his wallet and that’s why he tried not to indulge himself too often, but he liked to feed Bruce with new kinds of food he wouldn’t normally eat. He made the cheesecake and let it sit in the fridge, he would take it to Bruce tomorrow since he now had two days of vacation, hoping he wouldn’t leak again, but past experiences told him, nothing went according to his plans when it came to his biology.


	2. Arthur Curry

Clark bit his lower lip with force as he tried to remain calm and keep his breath even. He sat on a stool in Bruce’s kitchen, next to the man and Alfred, eating the dessert he had made as a thanks gift. At first Bruce had been reluctant to eat it, talking about his strict diet and all that, but he had not resisted a bite when Alfred had pulled it out. They both seemed to enjoy it, making Clark beam at them, and he had been so concentrated on that fact that he had forgotten to hold his breath and had inhaled Bruce’s alluring aroma. Hence why he was losing some of his control now.

He was leaking slightly and he would not be surprised if his body was releasing hormones at the moment, screaming at Bruce to take him on the kitchen counter. He had put a towel inside his underwear before he left his house as prevention, but he was still worried about leaking all over Bruce’s furniture. Because if he did that it would bring a lot of questions he didn’t need since he could not give all the answers to Bruce, and he didn’t wish to become a subject for Bruce to experiment on.

He concentrated on the fact Alfred was in the kitchen with them and he didn’t wish to display himself in front of Alfred and lose his respect, it was that what made him regain his control and once again stop breathing, but still mimic the move of his chest. He smiled at Alfred as they shared a look, both of them watching how Bruce served himself another slice, for someone who was all about maintaining his strict diet of energy bars and medication; he sure was enjoying that cheesecake.

Alfred served him another slice too and as he ate it, he watched Bruce, who turned when he felt Clark’s stare, and something inside him purred when he took in Bruce’s expression, his face was blank, but his eyes were slightly round and soft at the edges, to Clark it was Bruce’s way of smiling, to him at least it meant he was content. He felt slightly proud of himself every time he got that look, because he wished Bruce could be happy all the time, not a realistic wish, but it was what his mind said.

“We have to hold a meeting,” Bruce commented as he set down his fork, slice already eaten. Alfred took it as his cue and excused himself after gathering the plates and putting them on the sink.

“A meeting?”

“Diana and I decided it’s time to approach Arthur Curry once more.” Clark nodded as his gut clenched, why Bruce didn’t talk with him too? He brushed away the burning jealousy he felt, there was no space for it, hadn’t he just told himself his wish was for Bruce to be happy? “It will be held today.”

Clark smiled softly as Bruce stood up and walked out of the kitchen, he had learnt it was Bruce’s way of saying he could follow him to the Cave if he wished, he washed the dishes then followed him to the Cave. Once he got there he went past Bruce and sat on his sofa, Clark called it his sofa because it had been bought while he stayed in the lake house, and watched Bruce read some news in Arabic, he could catch some words here and there since he understood Arabic, but he didn’t speak it fluently or many of the languages Bruce spoke.

He stretched on the sofa, there was some tiredness lingering in his body, since his powers and invulnerability tended to fluctuate near the beginning and end of his episodes, and noted Alfred entering the Cave from the stairs where Jason’s suit was on display, and walking down to lower level, no doubt to work on the Batmobile. He turned his attention to Bruce once more and saw him reading some papers in Portuguese while maintaining his focus on one of the monitors that showed Gotham. He thought about joining Alfred, it had been a while since he sat with Alfred and talked, he missed it, but he preferred to stay on the sofa for now.

He grabbed the pillows next to his feet then laid on the sofa and put them under his head, loving how big it was, he didn’t have any of his limbs dangling from it and didn’t have to shrink them to fit on the sofa. He turned until he laid on his left side and could look at Bruce working, he took in the way his pale blue shirt shifted when he moved and the tailored dark grey pants, the hair perfectly styled and how he was focused on his work, but Clark was sure Bruce was aware he was being stared at. Nothing escaped his attention, it always marvelled Clark how skilled Bruce was. He drifted into sleep in no time, lulled by the sound of Bruce’s heartbeat.

“Clark,” he woke up to the sound of his name being called and looked up to see Bruce standing in front of the couch staring at him. “The others will be here soon.”

The autumn smell hit his nose, making him blush softly as he stopped breathing again. He blinked owlishly, once he noticed Bruce was still staring at him with a undecipherable expression on his face. He smiled sheepishly at him, thinking he was annoyed because he fell asleep. Bruce furrowed his eyebrows and turned towards the section of the Cave where the suit was kept, since the League was established Bruce had made mandatory that they all wore their respective suits during their meetings, to Clark it served no purpose since they all knew each other’s identities, but he wasn’t going to question Bruce about it.

Clark made his way to where his suit was stored and changed swiftly, still slightly uncomfortable with the fact he wore it for these meetings, but didn’t go out as Superman yet. He felt like he was failing the World somehow, the League didn't push him or said anything about it, but Clark thought that they must be at least wondering when he was going to go out there. The World needed to know he was alive once again because it would give them hope, but that’s what frightened Clark the most, having more responsibility on his shoulders, he couldn’t save everyone, not even if he tried, and it would crush him again every time he heard the cries of anguish of the people he couldn’t save or the scorn of the people because he hadn’t saved their loved ones.

A breeze running past him got him out his thoughts, he looked to the side and found Barry perched on the desk near the computers, munching on some crisps, he waved at Clark before Bruce emerged and directed a glare towards him, prompting him to get off the table with an unapologetic smile. Diana came in minutes later, flawless in her armor, swords and shield on her back, she hugged Barry and him, tilting her head at Bruce, knowing better than to try and hug him. Victor came in last, following Diana’s actions and hugging them barring Bruce. Clark brushed away the feeling of discomfort every time someone touched him, he still didn’t get why only Bruce and his mom could touch him without eliciting discomfort.

Bruce directed them to an empty table that was used every time they held a meeting, but before he could say anything, Alfred came in, bringing his amazing chocolate chip cookies. Barry jumped immediately hoping to get the cookies before the others, but Alfred stopped him with a stare, he put down the tray on the table and grabbed two plates, he set one on the table then gave the other one to Clark, getting a beaming smile and thanks as an answer. Clark was always eager when it came to Alfred’s cooking.

“Why he always gets a plate for himself?” Barry complained once he noticed Clark’s cookies spotted double chocolate.

“Mr. Allen, I hope you are not suggesting I poison Master Kent,” Alfred replied as he arched an eyebrow, expression full of disappointment. “Master Kent cannot eat some of Earth’s foods.” Clark tried not to laugh when Barry looked down deflated, murmuring an apology; he could see from where Bruce got his antics.

Alfred nodded at them before returning upstairs, Clark wondered how much he had slept since Alfred didn’t have anything on the kitchen when he arrived. He shook his head, he would ask Bruce later, and returned to his plate of cookies, humming happily, not paying attention to the fond look he got from Diana or the stare from Bruce.

“You were all called here because Batman and I considered we have to contact Arthur Curry again, with him we could appear to the World as a more solid group since as of now only Flash, Batman and I are known.” Clark staved off the guilty feeling that surged through him, he was aware Diana was not asking for him to show himself to the World, but he still felt guilty. “If we get him to join us we can have a more rounded League.”

“How do you propose we convince him?” Victor asked.

“I think it’s best if Kal and I go this time,” Clark heard a small, almost imperceptible sound coming from Bruce; it sounded like a growl to him. He looked to the side from the corner of his eyes, not wishing to attract the attention of the others, and noted Bruce’s mouth was drawn in a tight line, to Clark it was obvious he didn’t agree with Diana’s idea. “We can follow him underwater if the need arises.”

Clark didn’t reply as Victor wondered why he didn’t go with them since he could breathe underwater too, Diana said it was because they didn’t wish to appear threatening as if they were cornering him and it would appear as a sign of trust if they showed him that Kal was alive. Clark bit his lip at that, uncomfortable with the thought, but still said nothing. He didn’t want to bring more trouble to the League before they even started as the League.

Clark finished his cookies as Diana and Victor talked about when and how they would go and meet Arthur Curry, because they would need Victor or Barry to be ready in case he turned hostile, that meant Bruce would have to make the communicators withstand the deep ocean, so far the communicators had been used only by Batman to call each of them to a meeting. Bruce interrupted them, first time he had spoken during the meeting, and explained that the communicators were already waterproof and could resist the pressure of the vast ocean. Clark knew the communicators were customized to each one of them; Barry and he had communicators that could support the pressure when they turned it on at super speed, also Bruce and Barry had two, one installed in their suits and one for when they were in their civilians’ disguises.

After Bruce’s interruption, they set the mission on Friday, three days from now, since it wouldn’t interrupt Clark’s work as a journalist if they had to stay wherever Curry lived to convince him. Then they changed to other subjects, asking if they needed to report anything, and talking about where their enemies where. Once they finished, everyone went their ways except for Clark, who changed into his clothes and put the suit in his space again. He had stored the suit in the Cave once he returned from the grave, after Ma had given it to him, it was secure there since Clark only used it for their meetings. He went back to his sofa and waited for Bruce to return; while he was sitting he noticed it was night on one of Bruce’s screens.

“How much did I sleep?” Clark asked him once he made his return to his chair, Bruce didn’t understand resting.

“Four hours.” Clark gasped, he had slept for a long time, Bruce and Alfred sure had moved and he hadn’t even twitched. Yet he wasn’t truly surprised, he was used to sleeping in the Cave or the living room during his stay in the lake house, but he didn’t think he was that exhausted.

“I’m sorry, you sure had other things to do than wait for me to wake up.” Bruce grunted as a non-committal answer, and Clark changed the subject, not wishing to pressure him. “By the way, why didn’t you want me to go with Diana?”

“You have no wishes to go out as Superman yet, it would serve no purpose to pressure you to do it since it would be a hinder to the League in battle.” Clark smiled softly at Bruce’s back, he knew Bruce probably was the one who wanted him out there the most since he was there wasting his powers when he had a duty, but he never forced him to put the suit on.

“Thank you Bruce,” he commented as he stood up from his spot and moved to Bruce’s side, he extended a hand and waited for Bruce’s response, once he got a small head tilt to the side, he put his hand on Bruce’s shoulder and rubbed it softly. He always asked Bruce before touching him since Clark knew how important it was to Bruce his personal space. “Your support is important to me.”

Bruce grunted, but didn’t comment as he kept his focus on one of the computers. Clark squeezed his shoulder before dropping his hand to the side, not wanting to make him uncomfortable then took a step back and went towards the stairs, hoping Alfred had more of his cookies; he didn’t see the look Bruce sent his way.

.

Clark went back to work on Thursday, Lois’ worried face and Perry’s neutral expression greeting him as soon as he reached his cubicle at the Daily Planet, he had not been yelled at because in his second day of impromptu vacation he had finished the small piece of sport Perry had given him and sent it. He sat on his chair and worked on another sport’s report, he disliked it, still hoping he could write a more humanitarian piece, but he couldn’t complain, not when his job was on the line. He couldn’t burden Bruce once again if he got fired from his job. He could see Perry was surprised on the fact he hadn’t complained every time he got the sport’s section.

Once Friday’s work hours was coming to an end, he became anxious, he would have to fly to Bruce’s house, retrieve his suit and fly with Diana to the small village where Curry appeared since it was that time of the year. He was nervous about the fact he would fly with his suit on since his death, it meant people would recognize him if they saw him, and he didn’t think he wanted them to.

He said his goodbyes to Lois then flew to Bruce’s house, he was there surprisingly, sitting on the living room with a laptop on his lap, dressed in a soft t-shirt and sweatpants, he looked homey and it made him want to sit next to him and cuddle, but he would be stabbed with kryptonite before Bruce let him do that. He went to the Cave and quickly changed into his suit then came back to sit next to Bruce, and if he was closer than he normally sat, Bruce didn’t say anything.

Diana appeared half an hour later, dressed in her armor, she looked prepared for war. Clark felt blessed for meeting her, someone who was comfortable in her own skin, not letting her power hinder her, he always wished he could be more like her. He waved at her, but didn’t move from his spot, he wished to bask in Bruce’s confidence before leaving the lake house. Diana smiled and went to say hello to Alfred. He turned to look at Bruce and saw him staring, he blushed, wanting to inhale his amazing smell, but he knew better than to do that, he didn’t wish to leak now, he didn’t know if Arthur Curry would be able to smell him.

“You have to turn on your communicator once you leave,” Bruce commented, face blank, but Clark thought he could see a small frown, meaning he was worried, or at least Clark liked to think that. “If he turns hostile it’s best to retreat, not fight him directly.” Clark nodded at Bruce, he trusted his advice and he would try to do that, though he was aware Diana preferred to engage him, but he liked Bruce’s plan better.

Diana returned and he stood from his spot, rubbing his thumb against Bruce’s shoulder after he received permission then followed her out of the lake house and they parted for the small village, he turned on his communicator, a tiny smile appearing on his face as the sound of Bruce’s breathing carried to his ear, it was comforting knowing he had someone watching over him. He liked being in a team and meeting people with different abilities that wished to make the World a better place, it made him feel less lonely, yet it also made him feel less useful, if these amazing people could do good without being destructive to a city or a country.

They flew in silence, making their way across the country, careful of bumping into an airplane or someone spotting them. Clark felt like the calmness before the storm, he had loved flying since he learnt he could do it, it was freeing since he could go anywhere, float there and just take in the small sounds of nature or just contemplate the amazing vastness of Earth and its beauty, he particularly liked staring at the Aurora Borealis in Finland and during autumn, China was a beautiful place to visit, especially the Panjin Red Beach.

They arrived at the small village Bruce had visited last winter in less than thirty minutes, they both changed into their civilian clothing swiftly, not wishing to attract undesired attention for now. The residents were warier of strangers after Bruce’s visit, they didn’t bother to hide their whispering or their staring as Diana and Clark made their way across the town, yet they ignored the attention and made their way to the small shack, they entered it and saw as all the villagers turned to look at them, expression slightly hostile, but they didn’t move from their spot or tried to push them out without letting them get a word out.

“We have come to talk with the man that visits you every winter,” Diana said, voice strong and sure of herself.

“We are tired of you strangers coming here to take the good things from us, he said no the last man that came,” an old man sitting in the back spoke, his voice carrying through the crowd. “We won’t help you or your government.”

“We don’t wish to take anything from you nor we are part of the government, but it’s very important we talk to this man.”

“It’s always important every time they come for him.”

Diana sighed as she stared the crowd, she must have thought the hard part would be convincing Arthur Curry to talk with them, not getting the people from the town to let them speak to him. Clark was silent behind her, worrying his lower lip as Bruce’s voice crackled in his ear, he tilted his head slightly and paid attention to what Bruce was saying, it wouldn’t hurt to go with that plan, Clark thought, since Diana’s words didn’t seem to have a hold over them.

“It’s important we see this man because he holds important information, we also want to help him,” Clark left it vague and once the crowd turned to look at him, he softly smiled at them, softening his eyes around the edges as Bruce said. Everyone returned his attention to the old man, waiting for his answer.

“There’s a king tide today. Go to the point where the rocks are at its highest, if he wishes to meet you, he will. We cannot offer more than that.”

Diana nodded and they thanked the man, then got out of the shack and moved towards the small beach, they walked along the shoreline until they reached huge rocks and floated until they reached the highest rock. Clark looked around, taking in the tide rising, he could make out a figure in the ocean, not bothering to use his enhanced vision. They both waited on top of the rock until the tide parted as if Moses had willed it and a man wearing only a pair of dark trousers came out.

Clark could only stare as the man came closer, stopping once he was standing in front of them, his long wavy hair falling around his shoulders and his white blue-tinted eyes were staring down on them, his expression was thunderous, but what struck Clark the most was the astound smell coming from the man. It was like winter in a bag, a mix of cedar wood, peppermint and sea salt. Only Bruce smelled as good as this man smelled to him. He cursed internally when he felt himself leaking and wondered if this would be a normal occurrence every time he met stunning strangers.

Before Diana or him could say anything, Curry sniffed the air, eyes widening slightly as he turned to look at Clark.

“You are an omega,” Curry stated, voice colored with surprise.


	3. Atlantis?

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know what you mean,” Clark replied as he wondered what it meant being an omega and if it would help him know what was happening to his body, almost missing the change in the pattern of Bruce’s breathing that reached him through the communicator link.

Clark furrowed his eyebrows as Curry stared at him then concentrated on keeping the control on his breathing, he didn’t need the wetness he produced to be distracting him when they didn’t know if Curry would be amenable to their ideals. He also didn’t know if Curry was able to smell his arousal.

He glanced at Diana and noted she was pondering on the meaning of Curry’s words, _she must suspect something_ , he thought. She had walked this earth longer than either of them had been alive and he didn’t doubt she had seen many wonderful and unpleasant things.

“You don’t know?” Curry looked flabbergasted, as if he could not fathom how he didn’t know about it.

“I’m the last of my species. There are many things about my kind that I do not know,” he clarified and heard once more a change in the pattern of Bruce’s breathing, he would ask him about it later.

“I apologize.” Curry’s expression was somber; Clark tilted his head then nodded.

“We came to see you Arthur Curry,” Diana interrupted, her brows were drawn and her mouth was set in hard line. ”My name is Diana and he’s Kal-El, but you may know him as Superman.”

“You’re with that Wayne fellow, aren’t you?” He grunted as he stared at them, taking in Kal’s suit and Diana’s weapons and armor. “I told him I wasn’t interested in taking part in his games. I have not changed my mind.”

“It was different then,” Diana commented as Arthur arched his left eyebrow, “back then it was just Bruce and I, now Kal-El came back and there are others that accepted their recruitment into our group. This is no game.”

Clark would never cease being amazed at Diana’s natural leadership, he could Curry pondering on her words, brows furrowed and a focused expression were giving him away, but something was still holding him back. Clark shifted in his spot as he pondered on what could be, missing the way Arthur glanced at him, but Diana did not and pressed, aware of the advantage they now had.

“It would be Kal’s pleasure and mine if you would join us, it has been many years since I met someone from Poseidon’s domain and it would be beneficial to Kal if you explained to him what entails being an omega.” Diana almost smirked as she noted that Curry had been swayed as soon as she mentioned Kal, men could be quite predictable even if they liked to think otherwise.

Clark blinked as he was mentioned, he didn't think his opinion was important in convincing Curry of joining them, but he wouldn't doubt Diana as she was more perspective than him and he agreed that this omega thing he mentioned was indeed an interesting subject to him, as the only thing he knew about omega apart from being a letter was the religious fact, how it meant the last, and he doubted Curry had referred to that since he didn’t know Clark was the last of his species before pronouncing it.

“I want to know more about this group, after all Wayne only commented he was forming it because something was coming.” Diana nodded. “We can't stay here; you have already attracted too much attention. You will come back with me.”

Clark checked on Bruce, since the communicator was silent, focusing on the calm heartbeat coming from the Cave then glanced at Diana, getting a nod from her as their eyes connected, their plan was running smoothly, if Curry was amenable to their cause they would get his support and many answers. They nodded at Curry in unison then watched as the man turned his back to them and stepped forward, the sea rising around him to meet his steps as he kept walking until he was away from the shore. Diana and Kal followed him, floating behind him, taking in their surroundings and how the sea responded to Curry’s commands.

Diana and Clark could only watch as Arthur turned his head and smirked at Clark before diving in at a fast speed, leaving them there without an explanation. They did the same after a few seconds. not wishing to be left behind and lose him because Bruce would never let them live it down. They managed to reach him seconds before he stopped as if waiting for them then resumed swimming deeper into the sea, to where the water was an opaque color, almost black. They travelled in silence for a while, changing directions a few times; Clark calculated they were now in the Atlantic Ocean.

Clark noted Arthur smirking as he no doubt noted his companions’ surprise. It was a festival of sea creatures to Clark, a pack of frilled sharks was making their way across the water, giant and vampire squids just floating, a pair of mermaid look alike, but their upper body wasn’t exactly human looking, and other creatures that he doubted even Diana had seen, but he couldn’t be sure. Clark changed his focus from the sea creatures to Arthur as he noted their swimming had gotten slower and silently gasped as he took in the sight before him.

Clark could see buildings that looked as if they were made from ocean corals, there were stalactites poking from some buildings, if he focused he noted that it didn’t end there, there were thousands of buildings expanding across the ocean. It may well as be a continent in the Atlantic ocean, that made his head spin thinking to where they had been brought. They swam until they reached a group of twenty men and women dressed in dark colored armor and holding black tridents.

“Your Highness, welcome back,” a tall and broad shouldered woman intoned as she bowed before Curry. “You have brought surface dwellers with you. Are they visitors?” She asked, voice tense, as the others readied their tridents.

“They are indeed my guests. It’s imperative that no one attacks them.” Clark could only stare as he processed the words Highness and the whole continent sight, if he was correct, this was the lost city of Atlantis, but it wasn’t truly a city if his thinking was correct. After getting a chorus of ‘yes, your highness’ and a bow from each of his warriors, Curry swam closer to buildings, getting bows from each person they came across and whispers as they noted their king wasn’t alone.

Clark noted Diana glancing at him and turned his face to look at her, seeing her motion towards her face with her right hand, he crunched up his nose not understanding before it dawned on him, the communicator was not transmitting. Bruce couldn’t hear them anymore, he wondered why the communicator wasn’t working and if it was because Bruce had miscalculated how deep they would be travelling, not knowing about this place deep underwater, or because the place had means to interfere with the Wayne satellites. It was one more question to the pile of questions unanswered.

They soon reached a tall building, regal and looking like it was made of marble and glass, Kal could only marvel at the beauty of it. They touched the floor as the tall imposing doors opened before them, they entered the building, Diana and Clark noting a row in each side of warriors, no doubt there to protect the King, it told a lot about the place’s history and how dangerous being King was.

“Welcome to the Atlantean Royal Palace,” Arthur proclaimed as he came to stop before the throne. “We are in Poseidonis, the capital city of Atlantis.” He gestured with his hands at the walls, as if telling them that Atlantis was real and not just myth was something that happened every day, but after a few seconds of thinking it, it wasn’t that much of a surprise since he was from another planet and Diana was also from a mythological warrior race.

“I had my suspicions, since the last creature I met from Poseidon’s domain hinted at this, but Mother thought it wouldn’t do good to us to mix,” Diana commented as she looked around the place.

“I heard of you from my former advisor, the amazonian race located near Greece. Themyscira, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, I’m the Crown Princess of Themyscira.” Curry gave a slight nod towards Diana, recognizing her place among royalty.

Clark smiled at their conversation, it would be good to Diana to meet another warrior race; he could see she also felt lonely from time to time. As he pondered on those thoughts, he took in the fact that since they were underwater Curry’s incredible and enticing aroma didn't reach him, he relaxed his shoulders and the tension that had been climbing up from his lower back, glad that he wouldn't drip on his uniform, it was uncomfortable after peeling the suit because it would ran down his legs since the suit’s biometric functions weren't there to contain it.

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of doors opening. A woman appeared from behind the throne, her strides taking her to where they were standing, she was beautiful with her red hair held in a ponytail, her armor was green, it didn't cover her arms or face since she wasn't wearing an helmet, only a head protector in the form of a tiara.

“My Lord, I apologize for my lateness, I didn’t know you would bring visitors,” she bowed before them. “I’m Mera, acting regent of Atlantis and tactical advisor to the King.”

“These are Diana, Crown Princess of Themyscira, and Kal-El.”

“I have heard of them, my Lord, particularly of Kal-El, whom I thought passed away,” she directed her stare towards him as if inspecting him of foul play.

“He was, but he came back. It’s a mystery to us as well,” Diana answered, voice steely as if daring them to doubt her sincerity. Mera bowed her head to the side as if acquiescing to Diana’s words. Clark was content to leave her speak for themselves since she had more experience, and she could lie easier, because he was sure Bruce had discussed with her various theories about how he came back.

“Since Mera is here, then we can relocate to the meeting room and talk about your proposition.”

They followed Arthur’s lead as they walked around the palace’s halls, Clark was marvelled at detailed architecture and decoration, wondering about the materials and the process of building such a place, since he doubted the transparent walls he had seen were made of glass. They came to a stop as Mera pushed the doors open of one of the rooms, they walked inside and we're presented with a large table and chairs around it. Arthur motioned to the chairs as he took the farthest chair from the door.

“A man contacted an extraterrestrial being and made them aware of Earth. It’s imperative for us to be prepared since this being appears to be hostile, that’s the reason Bruce came to you. You also must be aware of the fact this man had footage of you since you destroyed the camera.” Mera tensed at her words, fingers curling in a fist. “And now the U.S. government is aware of your existence as well.”

“It was expected since the U.S. government has never liked being out of the loop, but why I should get involved? The U.S. is not going to attack us since they don’t really know about us, why should I help?”

“How could you not help? This is your world too, just because it doesn't affect you right now it doesn't mean you should stand by. I thought you were a good King, but I see I may have judged too soon,” Clark declared, his stance was tense next to Diana and his arms were crossed over his chest, he had the Superman’s disappointed expression, the one that said he was saddened you haven't done better.

“As Kal said, we contacted you because we thought you would like to help because you are part of this world too,” Diana added, voice soft and calm demeanor next to Clark’s passionate one. “It also has been brought to our attention that there’s a relic here, a device that this being will look for, and it’ll surely bring war to your domain.”

Clark noted Mera tensed further, she had been stiff next to Arthur since the mention of the recording, but she had gone rigid at the mention of war. It told a lot to him and how they must have gone through war recently. He could see this was the turning point. He turned to look at Curry and saw the King smirking at them.

“I see you know how to play your cards amazon.” Diana curled her lips before settling in a smile; Clark hoped Curry didn't insult her further. “I will help you if the need arises, but I have to meet the others before I agree to become a full member of your team, and I want to know more about this device.”

“We agree to your terms Mr. Curry.”

“It’s King Orin in here.”

“Then I’m Princess Diana to you, not amazon,” Diana answered, her smile never left her face, but it was obvious to the others the threat underlining her words. Clark hoped one day he would be as sure of himself as she was.

“My apologies, please allow Mera to show the palace to compensate my rudeness as a host,” he added as he extended a hand towards the door.

Mera nodded and stood up, walking towards the door without another word, Diana followed her and Clark was going to do the same when Curry stopped him with a hand on his arm. He turned to face the man, surprised at the strength he felt.

“Kal-El please stay, I would like to talk with you about the business from before.” Clark turned to look at Diana, it could be dangerous if they split up, but Diana wasn’t worried, she smiled at him and left with Mera, the doors closing behind them. “You don’t have to worry; you’re not going to be attacked.”

Clark smiled at him, cheeks flushed as he rubbed his nape then returned to his spot, he rested his hands on his lap and faced Curry full, eyes full of hope, he was eager to know about what entailed being an omega, and if it would shed light to his planet’s history or their customs, anything would be appreciated.

“I’ll start simple, atlanteans were born under a hierarchical system, and every atlantean is sorted under a category, be alpha, beta or omega. So far we didn’t have records of other races be human or not born this way,” Curry explained, voice tinted with curiosity as he stared at Clark, hoping to discover the mysteries that he represented.

“And I guess you won’t find another one yet, because I wasn’t born on Earth. I’m kryptonian, my planet exploded when I was a child and I was sent here by my parents,” Clark revealed looking to the side, he only had mentioned to his mother, Lois, Bruce and Diana since he didn’t like talking about the subject. He looked at Arthur once he felt a hand touching his shoulder.

“I apologize if I have brought unwanted memories, it wasn’t my intention.” Clark nodded at the King, but didn’t answer otherwise. “As I was explaining, since we’re born under a category, there’s some change in our biology, have you experienced fever, sweating and increased arousal every six months?”

“I have, among other symptoms,” he answered, face flushed, one of his hands rubbing his face. Arthur nodded, but didn’t say anything otherwise.

Clark could only stare at Arthur as he was explained the biology and meaning of each category, going from the alphas and how they were the dominants in every aspect, to the betas, necessary to balance the population since they were the less inclined to suffer under their biology, to the omegas, the ones that went through heat every six months so they could form a pack with their mate. Clark’s brain stuttered at that piece of information, he pondered on it for a second before realising it meant he was able to carry children. He stood up fast from his spot, dislodging the hand resting on his shoulder, and gasped.

“Kal-El?” Arthur asked as he saw Clark looking wildly around as if he was suffocating. “Kal-El, come here.”

Arthur walked the distance between them, hands up and palms facing Clark, he advanced until he could put his hands on Clark’s shoulder and shook him slightly as he talked in a soft voice hoping to calm him. Clark blinked a few times before settling, moving until he rested his forehead against the shoulder plates of Curry’s armor. They stayed like that for a minute before Clark separated himself from the other, face flushed once more, as he stared at Curry’s face.

“I’m sorry; I don’t know what overcame me.”

“It’s a lot of life changing information in a very short span of time, your reaction it’s acceptable,” Arthur answered as he released Clark. “Let’s return with Mera and Princess Diana, you can see the palace and I’ll answer any question you have.”

Clark nodded then both headed for the door, they walked down the hall together, Clark marvelling at the architecture of the place, it was a very beautiful place and it soothed him, since he could hear the water rippling as they moved and sounds the ocean emitted. He didn’t notice the twitching of Arthur’s lips as he saw Clark enjoying his palace and even if he had seen it he couldn’t have known the thoughts blossoming across Arthur’s mind, about how fitting he looked next to him.

They kept walking for a pair of minutes before Clark decided to speak. “I have two questions for now, how do you know who is your mate? and this system must affect people’s lives, right?”

Arthur stopped for a second, looking to the side, to the outside, before answering. “Atlanteans find someone and begin a courting process if they wish, then if both parties are compatible a bond can form and it will be sealed by biting on the mating gland, located next to the neck’s right side.” Clark rubbed the spot Arthur mentioned, not feeling anything that could resemble a special gland. “I don’t know if it’s the same for your species,” he added as he stared at Clark. “And yes, omegas tend to be caretakers or in a position where they can help others, while alphas tend to be the leaders or warriors, and betas are between those roles, as I told you, they balance the population.”

Clark sighed, expecting so; it wasn’t that different from the humans since they thought women should be taking care of kids or be nurses, while the men brought the real money to the house. He hoped Arthur didn’t think the same and let omegas do what they wished.

“I can see your thoughts from here. I hold no such thoughts about omegas being only for submissive roles, but I can’t change how things are done. I’ve been King for a short time, I cannot change customs so fast, but I assure it’s not as bad as you think.”

Clark nodded then they resumed walking around the castle, they needed to reach Mera and Diana soon, because he knew Bruce would be devising a plan to rescue them, no doubt thinking they have been attacked, and he didn’t want Bruce causing a scene with the Atlanteans since he felt Arthur wasn’t very fond of Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the almost three months wait. I lost the inspiration to write anything, then life happened, but I hope to deliver next chapter sooner. Hope you like it and in the comments please tell me what questions you have, because I have a list of questions the plot needs to answer and I’d like to see which ones are you curious about.
> 
> Atlantis is loosely based on the Throne of Atlantis Arc, and I mean very loosely. I didn’t plan on immersing in Atlantis, but here we are.

**Author's Note:**

> As I always say, any of you can reach me [here](http://kalelofkrypton.tumblr.com/), I would be happy to talk!


End file.
